Jasmine Coffee
A girl with a rather troubled background who was almost killed by Cliff Clifford. Early Life Born in ''The Works, ''Jasmine did not grow up in a great environment and soon enough got caught in the wrong crowd becoming a call girl on the street with her boyfriend being a brutal pimp who had no care for her. She also drinking and popping pills just to get through the day as she was passed around for men to men for money and felt used and unclean. One night her boyfriend organised for her and Chloe Neatly to go to celebrate with the police department and for them to work. During that night Cliff angered that neither lady wanted to be with him, he ended up murdering Chloe and beating Jasmine so severely that she had broken ribs and had to crawl out to survive. Cliff caught up to her and tried to shatter her legs but she still managed to get away alive with many bruises ad injuries needing attending to. She sort medical treatment then once recovered moved to Grasmere Valley for a new life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live, after surviving from the attack from Cliff Clifford. Volume 41 Jasmine Coffee, who due to her former profession of being a call girl is ostracized by some in the town, crying and Alex Timmend her neighbour sees this and comes to her to see what is the matter. As they are talking Charlene Carmichael, Patricia Yates and later Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol all see the two together and assume the worst that Alex is paying Jasmine to be with him intimately thinking she is still a call girl. Jasmine calls them all out and the gossips flee. Jasmine reveals the life she has led including having an abusive pimp as a boyfriend and doing things she never wanted to do. However harrowing of all is what she mentions about a night when she and colleague Chloe Neatly, refused to be with Cliff Clifford, the corrupt police official for the night and he beat the two of them up severely causing Chloe to die and Jasmine to get out of the place by crawling nearly dead. With Cliff's many issue seemingly been swept under the carpet with The Governor pardoning him from previous indiscretions, this new revelation has the opportunity to finally take down the corrupt Cliff once and for all. Alex and Jasmine go to the police station as Alex encourages Jasmine who he has gotten close with, with her harrowing story of Cliff Clifford revealing to be a murderer. Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson come along as well. But Charlene Moray, The Governor and The Worst Lawyer Ever who are there putting people away from breaking the blackout imposed by them of anyone who says anything bad about Cliff, have no interest in listening to them. Charlene in particular is very rude to Jasmine, calling her names and treating her with disrespect due to her old profession. Alex defends Jasmine greatly and shows up Charlene threatening to go to the press. Jasmine tells the story to them but Charlene orders them to be arrested, wanting the blackout extended to anything bad saying about her which The Governor agreed to. But as this was happening Scott Clyde calls for all of them to come to the town hall for the Prime Minister, Catherine Lorna to address them all. When Catherine Lorna comes to the town hall she is disgusted with what has been happening with the police force and after a lot of telling off and a few mishaps including Cliff Clifford trying to run away and being hit by a van, Cliff is arrested, Charlene, The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor were all fired.